Talk:DRAGON/@comment-25450485-20141128131702
I kinda thought about DRAGONs are little and came up with some conclusions (purely speculation, but may be true) 1) DRAGONs are lifeforms that can use mana naturally and come from a different world/dimension. Mana was not invented for quite some time and then suddenly popped up and cleaned up wars, darkness and all. I suspect that mana used by humans was actually harvested from DRAGONs (which would explain why they transported that frozen dragon in "Ange, lost"). Or at least invented by studying these creatures. 2) If #1 is correct, then the statement that mana removed all darkness from the human world would be a contradiction since the peace and prosperity of mankind is being brought about by forcing innocent people (and children too, Coco was 12) to fight DRAGONs until they die. 3) The secrecy of Arzenal doesn't make sense if Arzenal was actually for defense. Because then they would use human soldiers to fight these creatures since their chances for victory would be far higher and they could also use mana to increase survivability. And since that would be done to protect humanity from the invaders, fining volunteers would be a simple matter. But if it is being done to harvest mana then it makes perfectly sense. They would have to keep it secret in order to keep the "darkness of mana" from the polulation and using normas and minimal human on-site personell minimizes the odds of the secret being spilled. Because the person who is most likely to revolt against the policy there would be the sole human running the place. If it came down to it, they could easily silence her. I suspect that is why she is relatively new on the island- her predecessor tried to stop this and got killed in secret. 4) Since Arzenal is a facility for killing the DRAGONs so they could be harvested afterwards, I am pretty sure it has some kind of device that causes the portals appear around it. If portals really appeared normally, they would appear literally anywhere on the planet and Arzenal would be useless unless it happens to open near it. Whenever mana supply starts going down, the beacon sends a signal and opens a portal somewhere in the vicinity of Arzenal, the normas kill them and then, once everyone is back they haul the large ones to a secret facility where they are studied and processed into mana. And how many people know about that "true purpose of Arzenal"? VERY few among the people who know about DRAGONs and I doubt any normas are among them. 5) Since many of their species end up in this dimension it is fairly possible that they end up opening a portal oustide of Arzenal's range and invade the mainland. In the middle of each episode there is an about 3-5 second long scene where Ange is holding a large gun while a large DRAGIN flies by her with a destroyed city as background which further supports the thought that their policy of "harvesting DRAGONs" is going to go terribly wrong at some point.